Treason
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Un réveil douloureux à l'hôpital de Konoha avec pour seul souvenir des derniers événements, son combat contre Itachi, Kakashi se souvient de son passé tumultueux. Aura-t-il la force de tuer celui qu'il a toujours aimé pour honorer sa promesse ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Treason **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Type : Fiction longue, Chapitre 1**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Kakashi/Itachi**

**Disclammer : Tout à gugus japonais ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Il courait. La puissance des muscles de ses cuisses élargissait ses enjambés et il gagnait en vitesse. Derrière lui, son équipe suivait. Naruto le talonnait, la détermination marquant ses traits. Son œil parcourait l'horizon à la recherche d'un quelconque ennemi lorsque un son discret brisa le silence, le bruissement des ailes d'un millier de corbeau prenant son envol.

Comme un murmure, un souffle qui hurlait dans son oreille, il reconnut ce bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, la poussière du chemin volant autour de lui comme une aura protectrice.

« Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna-t-il à son équipe »

Alors que le nuage aveuglant se dissipait, une silhouette sombre apparut devant eux. Kakashi eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant les courbes fines de ses hanches, son port de tête altier, sa longue chevelure ébène qui volait autour de lui. Ses prunelles carmin étincelaient dans un rayon de soleil, l'intensité de son regard renforcée par les fines cernes qui barraient ses joues. Le vent faisait danser sa robe noir aux nuages rouges, dévoilant tout juste ses mollets.

« C'est qui lui ? Demanda Sakura en dévisageant l'inconnu.

- Déjà … Ça commence fort... murmura Kakashi, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres ninjas. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Naruto avança d'un pas, toisant le shinobi de son regard azur.

« Alors c'est toi … Uchiha Itachi ! »

Le silence se fit dans la clairière, la brise résonnant à leur oreille, funeste présage. Le sable et la poussière s'élevaient dans l'air en de grosses volutes brûlantes. Kakashi échangea un regard froid avec Itachi. Les deux hommes se fixaient, une ombre, une flamme dans leur regard trahissant un lourd secret.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Naruto, Kakashi … souffla le brun, sa voix grave se mariant avec le murmure du vent. »

Kakashi frissonna et fronça les sourcils. Quelques mètres les séparaient, mais ils étaient face à face. Les pieds encrés dans le sol, Itachi forma un sceau de ses deux mains alors que Kakashi se positionnait devant Naruto.

« Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux, ça pourrait vous être fatal. Itachi est un expert en Dojutsu, en d'autres termes, son regard est une arme. Évitez à tout prix de le croiser. »

Sakura et Naruto s'interrogeaient du regard. Comment se battre contre un ninja sans le regarder ? Kakashi répondit à cette question muette, son œil fixé sur le torse de leur ennemi.

« Il existe un moyen. Nous devez anticiper ses mouvement en observant uniquement ses jambes. »

Une bourrasque ébouriffa les cheveux des deux ninjas qui se jaugeaient toujours du regard. Itachi n'avait pas bougé. Il restait là, observant Kakashi de ses pupilles écarlates, comme attendant un signe. Kakashi déglutit faiblement, écoutant Chiyo qui expliquait une stratégie pour se débarrasser d'un utilisateur du Sharingan. Une boule se forma au creux de ses entrailles, une vieille plaie se rouvrait. Les prunelles acérées comme des lames d'Itachi l'entaillant encore et encore à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Votre stratégie est efficace contre les illusions simples, dit-il soudain, coupant Chiyo dans ses démonstrations. Mais avec lui, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il maîtrise le Mangekyou Sharingan. Ces illusions n'ont rien à voir avec le reste du registre du Dojutsu. S'il réussit à hypnotiser un adversaire, l'affect et les dégâts physique sur sa victime sont immédiats. Et ce qui semble ne durer qu'un instant à ceux qui sont à côté correspond à des heures entières, voire des jours de torture interminables pour la victime. »

Le regard brûlant d'Itachi pénétrait son corps, consumant sa chair et ses muscles. Toute sa substance semblait l'abandonner lorsqu'il décela comme une lueur familière briller au fond de sa pupille. Itachi esquissa un sourire, conscient de son pouvoir toujours intact malgré les années. Kakashi serra les dents, chassant les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, le prenant à la gorge et serrant fort pour l'étouffer. Seules les images de leur dernier combat passèrent la barrière de sa mémoire et un frisson parcourut son échine tant la douleur de cet instant l'avait blessé. Plus encore que la torture sur la croix, c'était la cruauté dans ce regard autrefois si pur qui l'avait meurtri. Cette fascination malsaine pour la souffrance et cette satisfaction à l'idée de lui faire du mal.

« Je suis resté prisonnier dans son Genjutsu pendant trois jours, raconta-t-il à Naruto, et il m'a fallu une semaine pour reprendre connaissance. La seule rupture d'illusion n'est pas suffisante. »

Kakashi vit le trouble et la peur s'insinuer dans les prunelles de Naruto. Il faudrait qu'il soit fort pour son équipe, car contre Itachi, pas de rédemption possible. Il n'était que souffrance et mort à présent. Et pourtant, tant de chaleur et de vie vibrait dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa lui.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Kakashi-san … Comme toujours, tu as su tirer un enseignement de ta défaite. »

Les souvenirs agressaient ses neurones pour refaire surface. Ils s'immisçaient dans sa conscience, lui crachant au visage ses images qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Sa lâcheté encore, sa faiblesse. Sa naïveté même. Itachi sourit, amusé de voir combien il possédait bien plus que le pouvoir de ses yeux contre Kakashi. Ses mots étaient des armes encore plus affûtées que ses prunelles, et aucune torture ne valait l'ambiguïté certaine qu'il lui imposait, l'obligeant sans cesse à douter de ses perceptions.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apprise, répondit Kakashi, ses paroles répondant à la provocation muette que lui seul avait perçu, Après avoir utilisé le Tsukyomi, tu as absolument voulu abréger le combat parce que tu était épuisé. Cette technique consomme énormément de chakra, mais en plus, elle fait courir à tes yeux un risque important, Itachi. »

Il voulait jouer, il ne serait pas déçu. Kakashi reprenait progressivement le pas sur ses émotions, les enfouissant profondément en lui pour leur faire face plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Le sourire d'Itachi se fendit un peu plus, reconnaissant la fougue du ninja copieur.

« Quelle analyse magistrale alors que tu ne m'as affronté qu'une seule fois … »

Mais Itachi était plus fort à ce jeu des mots. Et Kakashi le savait bien. Chacune de ses phrases tombaient juste, comme un grain de sel sur sa plaie sanguinolente. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule arme contre Itachi, mais peut être que cela suffirait à le déstabiliser, même quelques secondes.

« Dis moi, Itachi, ta vue, jusqu'à quel point a-t-elle baissé ? Murmura Kakashi. »

Sa main passa sur son bandeau et le souleva délicatement. Il concentra son chakra et lorsqu'il ouvrit la paupière, l'hélice du Mangekyou Sharingan apparut à Itachi dans toute sa macabre splendeur. Son sourire se figea soudain. Un ange passa, guidé par le vent. Itachi ferma alors les yeux, comme plongé dans une réflexion complexe.

« Kakashi-san, souffla-t-il, tu n'as quand même pas … ? »

Mais Kakashi ne le laissa pas reprendre l'avantage. Il avait le dessus pour le moment. Plus tard, la souffrance le rattraperait sûrement, mais à présent, il devait agir, il y avait des vies en jeu.

« La dernière fois, j'ai manqué de vigilance, répliqua-t-il, ricanant. C'était une erreur stupide. Crois moi, cette fois, ce sera complètement différent ! »

Le double sens évident de ses paroles percuta Itachi de plein fouet et alors qu'il reprenait son masque d'indifférence glaciale, Kakashi élaborait une stratégie avec Naruto. Soudain, le ninja copieur s'élança, fonçant droit sur Itachi qui ne bougea qu'au dernier moment, bloquant l'attaque de son kunaï en une fraction de seconde.

La diversion ne fut cependant pas assez efficace et Kakashi perçut immédiatement que Naruto était plongé dans un puissant Genjutsu. Il bondit en arrière, cassant le contact bref qui les avait réunit un instant et envoya Naruto en direction de Sakura qui bloqua le Genjutsu avec son chakra.

Les deux ninjas se toisaient, concentrés car ce combat signifiait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paressait. Ce sera la vengeance de Kakashi ou la suprématie d'Itachi. Kakashi s'élança à nouveau alors qu'Itachi lançait sa technique de la balsamine, formant les sceaux à une vitesse démentielle. Mais le ninja copieur évita l'attaque. Le Uchiha lança une boule de feu qu'il esquiva encore.

Kakashi préparait son Raikiri, mais Itachi l'évita facilement. Naruto sortit alors du ciel, un rasengan en main, et fondit sur Itachi. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Naruto s'écrasa dans un cratère, Itachi le surplombant. A la dernière seconde, il avait utilisé une technique de substitution. Le blond se replia vers les bois alors qu'une brume légère se densifiait, opacifiant la clairière.

Kakashi profita du camouflage de la brume pour s'approcher d'Itachi qui le cherchait du regard, son Sharingan inefficace face à l'illusion.

« Si nous mettions fin à cette partie de cache-cache puérile, Kakashi-san ? Demanda-t-il irrité.  
>- Bonne idée ! »<p>

Et Kakashi sortit de sa cachette, esquivant la Gokakyu no Justu du Uchiha, il s'enfonça dans la terre et disparut. Lorsque, distrait, Itachi se rendit compte que Kakashi n'était plus là, le ninja copieur sortit de terre sous ses pieds, le poing brandie. Un échange de coup puis plus rien. Itachi bloquait le poing de son adversaire, son autre main l'attrapant par la nuque, alors que Kakashi, une main immobilisée, saisit ses cheveux dans l'autre.

Ils étaient bloqués, aucun des deux ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient bouger. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd qui les déstabilisa autant l'un que l'autre. Ils se redécouvraient, comme autrefois, au temps où tout était plus simple, où temps où ils se battaient pour jour. Mais Itachi ne se laissa pas envahir par la nostalgie qui montait de ses tripes. En un battement de cil, il emprisonna Kakashi dans son Tsukyomi.

Mais le corps du ninja copieur n'était qu'une feuille de papier, brûlant, se consumant alors que son Mangekyou le fixait, impassible. Itachi esquissa un sourire franc cette fois.

« Félicitations. Technique irréprochable comme je m'y attendais. Tu as disparu avec une technique Doton et je ne me suis aperçu que trop tard de la supercherie. En toute logique, l'illusion est restée sans effet puisque ceci est un clone »

L'illusion se dissipa alors que Kakashi sortait de terre et attaquait de front. Itachi para le coup, mais il ne vit pas Naruto qui arrivait par derrière. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par un double Rasengan et son corps vola plus loin. Un soupire avant la mort fixa son sourire alors qu'il retombait lourdement sur le sol, tous ses os brisés.

Kakashi s'approcha alors du corps, suivi de Naruto. Lorsqu'il se penchèrent sur lui, il avait disparu, remplacé par le cadavre de Yura, un ancien ninja de Suna. Alors que l'équipe se remettait en route, Naruto s'approcha de Kakashi et lui demanda :

« C'est bizarre, pourquoi il a souri comme ça ? »

Kakashi ne répondit rien, souriant à son tour. Ainsi, il y avait sans doute de l'espoir.

La blancheur immaculé du plafond l'éblouit un instant. Son corps était lourd et son esprit embrumé. Il battait des paupières, les images de son songe imprimées dans ses rétines. Une bouffée d'oxygène sembla déplier ses poumons et sa poitrine endoloris l'informa qu'il avait probablement des côtes cassées. Il tenta de bouger, mais il en fut incapable, chaque partie de son corps semblant irradiée d'une douleur propre. Il était brisé. Alors il se souvint.

Un combat. Non, bien plus. Naruto fondant sur l'ennemi avec son entêtement habituel, le corps de Gaara étendu dans la plaine. Gaï et son équipe les rejoignant, l'explosion qu'il avait évité de peu. Itachi … Sa tête lui faisait mal. Les couleurs et les sons se battaient dans son esprit. Chaque visage tentait de s'imposer, chaque action passait au ralenti. Mais il ne pouvait comprendre. Tout semblait flou, incomplet. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là.

Alors qu'il tentait de faire le vide et de trier les informations qui l'assaillaient, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Gaï surgit dans la chambre, fier de sa Dynamic Entry, et se présenta devant le lit de Kakashi, le pouce en l'air et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Kurenaï, Asuma et Jiraya le suivaient et s'effacèrent pour laisser placer au monstre en justaucorps vert.

« Yoooosh éternel rival ! Prêt pour un duel ? La fougue de la jeunesse est notre force ! Yeeeeah ! »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et jeta un coup œil à Kurenaï qui lançait un regard affligé à Gaï.

« Roh toi la Bête de Jade de Konoha ou je ne sais plus quoi, va voir plus loin, Lee t'attend pour faire 300 tours du village sur les mains !

- Ooooh, un nouveau défi pour la Bête de Jade de Konoha ! »

Et Gaï partit, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Jiraya, qui s'était écarté suffisamment de la porte pour éviter la collision avec Gaï, s'avança l'air blasé.

« Rah pauvre garçon, il est vraiment pas fini. Au fait Kakashi, un peu de lecture … »

Et il déposa sur le lit, un volume encore emballé du dernier Icha Icha Paradise. L'œil de Kakashi pétilla soudain, et fébrile, il s'empara du livre. Admiratif, presque fasciné, il caressa amoureusement la couverture avant de se tourner vers Jiraya.

« C'est le tout dernier tome ? Murmura-t-il, la voix chevrotante d'émotion.

- Eh oui, en exclusivité ! Répondit l'Ermite Pervers en souriant malicieusement »

Alors qu'Asuma ricanait dans sa barbe, Kurenaï s'avança près de Kakashi, posa une main sur son front pour évaluer son état, chassant Jiraya comme un insecte nuisible. Le sannin se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand avant de s'y asseoir.

« Non mais vous en avez pas marre de votre satané bouquin ? Kakashi va très mal, il récupère d'un sérieux traumatisme et de blessures sévères. Il a été deux semaines dans le coma et la seule chose qui vous importe, vous autres les hommes, c'est de partager vos livres cochons ? Non mais vraiment ! Kakashi, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Kurenaï, furieuse.

- Hum un peu cassé, mais sinon ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Kurenaï échangea un regard septique avec Asuma qui avait retrouvé son calme et Jiraya qui s'appuyait sur le battement de la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il sache, mais était-il prêt à entendre toute l'histoire si tôt après son réveil ?

« Avant tout, est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Demanda gentiment Kurenaï. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. La question de Kurenaï faisait revenir des images chaotiques. Un méli-mélo anarchique de flash qui se succédaient et s'entrecoupaient sans suite apparente. Naruto déterminé à sauver son ami Gaara, le Jinchuriki du Shukaku. Kankuro, le frère du Kazekage qui agonisait, rongé par un poison inconnu. La vieille Chiyo, la marionnettiste de Suna.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion où il chercha à remettre son cerveau en état de fonctionner correctement, deux Sharigans perçant apparurent plus nettement dans le flou gaussien de sa mémoire. Le combat de ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve, ensuite, plus réel et vivace. Puis le sourire, son sourire.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'une image plus précise que les autres viola ses souvenirs pour se dresser fière et conquérante devant son regard vague. Il fut pris d'un soubresaut violent et du poser ses mains de part et d'autre de ses tempes tant le sang de ses méninges se muait en acide corrosif. Il avait envie de vomir et de hurler à la fois. La douleur de chaque nerf de son corps l'irradiant.

« Kakashi ! s'exclama Kurenaï alarmé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le ninja copieur reprit son souffle, haletant alors que la douleur s'effaçait progressivement. Son œil gauche le brûlait, son iris semblant se consumer au cœur même de sa pupille. Au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement, il reprenait une respiration calme, chassant progressivement la douleur. Il se forçait à inspirer à fond, mais sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal. Il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller … répondit-il à la jeune femme qui l'observait, anxieuse. »

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. Il était bien décidé à faire celui qui ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il ne se remémorait qu'un combat à mort avec un clone d'Itachi qu'il avait vu en rêve, prenant les images qu'ils voyaient pour une provocation de son subconscient faisant échos à leur premier combat…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Treason **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Type : Fiction longue, Chapitre 2**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Kakashi/Itachi**

**Disclammer : Tout à gugus japonais ^^**

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-of-Lys =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

_« Uchiha-san, vous êtes le meilleur ! Mettez le au tapis !_

_-Allez y Hatake-san ! Bottez lui le cul ! »_

_Les exhortations de la petite troupe d__'__Anbu massée autour d__es deux ninjas__ les encourageaient à donner le meilleur d__'__eux même pour défendre l__'__honneur et prouver la supériorité de leur équipe respective. Ils hurlaient comme des macaques durant la cueillette de banane, soutenant avec ferveur leur capitaine._

_En effet, le hasard avait voulut que les deux plus talentueux capitaines Anbu de Konoha se retrouve sur le terrain d__'__entraînement en même temps. Alors comme il fallait s__'__y attendre, une fois leur entraînement terminé, les ninjas de leurs équipes poussèrent les deux jeunes prodiges à s__'__affronter sous leurs yeux ébahis. _

_Alors Itachi et Kakashi s__'__étaient pliés aux suppliques de leurs hommes pour se lancer dans une lutte à mort. Uchiha Itachi, dissimulé derrière son masque de chat, et Hatake Kakashi qui portait les motifs du chien, s__'__étaient dévoilés pour pouvoir utiliser leurs Sharingan durant le combat. Ils échangèrent un regard, bref mais pénétrant. Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils et Kakashi hocha discrètement la tête. _

_A grand renfort de techniques Katon et d__'__esquives magistrales, puis de jutsus Suiton et de multiples ruses, les deux adolescents s__'__opposèrent dans un combat qui ressemblait plus à un ballet aérien qu__'__à une lutte motivée par l__'__envie de tuer. Des « oh » et des « ah » retentissait à chaque fois que Kakashi évitait une boule de feu, ou qu__'__Itachi déviait un lancé de kunaïs à travers le camouflage dans la brume. _

_Après quelques minutes, Kakashi exécuta les signes du Chidori et Itachi dégaina son katana. Un corps à corps imprégné de sensualité s__'__installa entre eux, chacun profitant des faiblesses de l__'__autre pour s__'__engouffrer dans les failles rendues évidentes grâce au Sharingan. _

_Mais même après un long face à face où leurs visages crispés par la concentration se défiait malicieusement du regard à grand renfort de sourire dédaigneux et de rictus amusés, aucun des deux ninjas n__'__étaient parvenus à toucher l__'__autre, ne serait-ce qu__'__un effleurement. Ils se défiaient, se jaugeaient à travers leurs yeux écarlates, et malgré le jeune âge d__'__Itachi et la pupille unique de Kakashi, ils avaient le même niveau de compétences. _

_A la fin d__'__un échange de coups de taijutsu où ils se retrouvèrent chacun bloquant le coup de l__'__autre, leurs têtes si proches que leurs cheveux se mélangeaient, leurs oreilles se touchant presque, une salve d__'__applaudissement enthousiaste s__'__éleva depuis l__'__autre bout du terrain. _

_Les deux ninjas bondirent en arrière en même temps et constatèrent qu__'__un public de genins accompagnés de leurs senseï étaient venus compléter la troupe et exacerber l__'__hystérie des Anbus déjà présents. Gênés, Itachi rougit alors que Kakashi se grattait négligemment le crâne._

_Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se saluèrent poliment d__'__une poignée de main virile._

_« Nous aurons peut-être l__'__occasion de reprendre cette joute « amicale » un jour, proposa Kakashi. _

_- Mais sans frimer pour amuser la galerie cette fois, hun ? S__'__assura le brun._

_- T__'__inquiète pas, Uchiha, tu m__'__as jamais vu vraiment en rogne, répondit Kakashi en lançant un clin d__'__œil à l__'__assistance bouche bée. »_

_Une vague de protestations mêlées d__'__étonnement s__'__élevait du public et chacun allait de sa critique, de sa remarque ou donnait son avis._

_« Quoi ? S__'__insurgea un Anbu au masque de coq. Ils n__'__étaient pas sérieux !_

_- Si ça c__'__était de la rigolade, je préfère pas être dans le coin quand ils se lâcheront, conclut un autre, la voix tremblante. »_

_Les deux capitaines échangèrent un dernier coup d__'__œil complice, puis se tournèrent chacun vers leur équipe. Le courant était passé entre eux. A travers le coups échangés, ils s__'__étaient compris, partageant une sorte d__'__osmose où la confiance et le respect engendrent des émotions plus grandes et plus intenses. _

_« Allez on va laisser les petits disposés du terrain, commença Kakashi, autoritaire. A la douche tous le monde ! Et pas de jacasseries, compris ? Après, rentrez chez vous, embrasser vos femmes et vos gamins et profitez d__'__une bonne soirée en leur compagnie. Demain, fini de jouer, nous partons en mission, et là, on ne rigolera plus. »_

_En un claquement de doigts, la partie gauche du terrain, occupée par les hommes de Kakashi se vida. Itachi se contenta d__'__incliner la tête et ses hommes se dispersèrent avec vivacité, suivant probablement les mêmes directives._

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé, mais tout est flou. J'ai comme des flashs mais rien de bien concret. »<p>

Kakashi éludait sciemment le seul souvenir parfaitement intact qu'il possédait, comme marqué au fer rouge sur son cortex cérébral. Il préférait lâchement entendre un rapport clair et objectif de Kurenaï que de se forcer à imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se produire avant et après le dit souvenir.

Asuma s'approcha soudain de lui et s'assit au bord de son lit, alors que Kurenaï le forçait à se recoucher d'une forte pression de la paume contre son front. Ses deux amis le couvaient comme un œuf. Ça aurait pu être irritant, mais Kakashi trouvait ça touchant. Il se demandait quand ses deux là se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble !

Un ombre passa devant ses prunelles alors qu'ils pensaient à deux âmes sœurs qui auraient méritées d'être réunis … mais qui ne le seraient jamais. Il devint plus morose et, récalcitrant, il résista tant bien que mal à la poigne de Kurenaï pour se redresser et se tenir assis sur le lit. Faisant face à Asuma, il lui lança un regard suppliant.

D'un signe de tête, il enjoignit à Kurenaï d'abandonner la bataille et de le laisser tranquille. Ce qu'il allait entendre serait déjà suffisamment éprouvant, d'autant plus qu'il n'en gardait « aucun » souvenir, sans qu'on lui impose en plus les conseils d'une mère poule névrosée. Après s'être assuré que Kakashi était prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il commença son récit, plantant son regard dur dans celui un peu voilé du ninja copieur.

« Vous êtes partis avec Gaï et vos équipes en mission à Suna. Tsunade-sama avait reçu un message express à propos d'une attaque de l'Akatsuki. Un certain Deidara, un ninja déserteur d'Iwa selon nos sources, avait lancé une offensive contre le village qui s'était poursuivi par un combat singulier contre le Kazekage. A l'issue du combat, Gaara a été enlevé par Deidara qui était accompagné d'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, un déserteur de Suna, Akasuna no Sasori. Immédiatement, Kankuro-san s'est lancé à leur poursuite dans le désert. »

Asuma dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Kakashi feignait l'indifférence et le stoïcisme le plus total, mais il était pendu à ses lèvres. Chaque étapes de son périple raconté par Asuma lui remémorait de nouvelles images plus précises au fur et à mesure que son ami lui décrivait les évènements.

« Vous êtes arrivés à Suna au moment où l'on ramenait Kankuro, trouvé agonisant dans le désert. Il a pu raconter ce qu'il avait appris, notamment à propos de Sasori. Sakura est restée auprès de lui pour le soigner alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Elle a réussi un miracle face à ce cas sur lequel même les plus grands med-nins de Suna étaient restés impuissants. L'équipe de Gaï est arrivée en renfort et vous êtes tous partis à la poursuite de l'Akatsuki avec une vieille marionnettiste de Suna qui se disait être la grand-mère de Sasori. Très vite, vous vous avez été séparés et avez du affronter chacun un membre de l'Akatsuki qui n'était en fait qu'un technique macabre de substitution très poussée. »

Asuma déglutit et fit signe à Kurenaï pour qu'elle lui remplisse un gobelet d'eau au robinet de la salle de bain attenant à la chambre de Kakashi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau coulant dans le lavabo que Kakashi réalisa combien il avait soif. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais il n'était pas sur que la soif en soit réellement la cause …

« Ton équipe est tombé sur Uchiha Itachi et celle de Gaï sur Hoshigaki Kisame, un des sept épéistes légendaires de Kirigakure. Selon Naruto et Sakura, tu t'es battu contre Uchiha avant de t'allier à Naruto pour le vaincre. C'est à ce moment là que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'Itachi avait utilisé une technique pour manipuler le corps de Yura, un dignitaire de Suna qui avait disparu. »

Kakashi grimaça. Les images du combat lui revinrent en mémoire une fois de plus avec une précision saisissante. Il avait presque l'impression de revivre la scène en temps que spectateur et au ralenti. Il sentit les pulsations de son cœur accéléré et attendait avidement la suite.

« Ensuite vous vous êtes rejoins et vous avez trouver la planque de l'Akatsuki. Après avoir annulé les sceaux, l'équipe de Gaï a du affronter des clones parfaits d'eux-mêmes pendant que vous interceptiez Sasori et Deidara. Comme Chiyo était la grand-mère de Sasori, elle décida de rester dans la caverne pour l'affronter avec Sakura. Puis Deidara est parti sur un de ses volatiles en argile en provoquant Naruto, qui a bien évidemment réagi au quart de tour et s'est lancé à sa poursuite sans réfléchir.«

Les éléments qu'Asuma citaient, désobscurcissaient progressivement la brume dans son esprit. Il revoyait la poursuite parmi les troncs d'arbres, Naruto fonçant délibérément dans les pièges de l'ennemi que Kakashi parvenait à peine à esquiver, les explosions d'argile dans leur dos alors qu'il activait son Mangekyou Sharingan, la préparation de sa nouvelle technique, la rage de Naruto qui mobilisait le chakra du Kyubi …

« Vous avez finis par rattraper Deidara. Naruto a engagé le combat sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour le vaincre. Tu as assuré ses arrières avec une technique de Sharingan que personne ne connaît. Tu es parvenu à absorber totalement l'une de ses explosions massives une première fois, puis la seconde tu as tenté de l'absorber lui, mais apparemment, tu lui as juste coupé un bras. Ensuite tu t'es effondré. Deidara a réussi à s'échapper mais a du laisser le cadavre de Gaara. Apparemment, l'Akatsuki avait extrait le Shukaku de son corps. »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux, Kakashi se remémora l'expression de peine intense qui avait déformé le visage d'habitude tellement enjoué de Naruto quand ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à ce souvenir de ce qui s'était pas ensuite.

« Puis, la vieille Chiyo a exécuté une vieille technique interdite de Suna en utilisant le chakra de Naruto pour ressusciter Gaara au dépend de sa propre vie. Vous avez ensuite ramené le corps inanimé de la pauvre femme à Suna où elle a reçu des funérailles digne de son geste. Le Kazekage se porte comme un charme et bien qu'il ne soit apparemment plus Jinchuriki, il a gardé la maitrise de tous ses pouvoirs. Après l'escale à Suna, tu es tombé dans une sorte d'état comateux et tu t'es effondré sur le chemin du retour. Tout le chakra que tu as du dépenser pour ta technique t'a vidé de ton énergie, et le souffle des explosions a causé des dommages corporels important. »

Kakashi resta perplexe. Kamui était certes une technique compliquée qui l'épuisait, mais jamais à l'entraînement il ne s'était mis dans cet état. Une petite voix au fond de lui signala qu'à l'entraînement, il ne concentrait sa technique que quelques secondes, non pas de longues minutes comme lors de ce combat, et surtout qu'il ne l'utilisait qu'une seule fois. Mais quand même …

Asuma se redressa pour fouiller dans ses poches. Il en délogea son paquet de cigarette pour en extraire une de l'emballage. Ils étaient dans un hôpital et il savait ne pas avoir le droit de fumer. Mais aucun règlement ne lui interdisait de mâchonner le bout d'un de ses bâtonnets de tabac dans l'espoir d'absorber un peu de nicotine. Aussi, il la porta à ses lèvres avec un petit soupir.

« Tu avais une commotion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre au cerveau, et je ne sais pas combien de fractures. La petite Haruno t'a examiné et elle avait l'air assez catastrophé par l'état de tes organes internes. Mais plutôt que d'envoyer une équipe médicale pour te transférer à Konoha, Gaï s'est porté volontaire pour te porter sur le chemin du retour. Et voila, apparemment tu as sombré dans un coma profond durant le trajet et tu es resté deux semaines dans ce lit. »

Jiraya qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait encore rien dit, observa la réaction d'hébétude de Kakashi quand il réalisa la gravité de son état. Le sannin ne daigna pas répondre au regard paniqué d'Asuma qui l'interrogeait sur la suite des informations à divulguer. Pourtant, percevant la détresse du ninja, Jiraya se redressa et vint se placer au pied du lit de Kakashi avant de prendre la parole.

« Je t'épargnerais le charabia médical que Tsunade nous a servi, mais globalement, tu as failli crever. »

- Jiraya-sama ! s'exclama Kurenaï scandalisé.

- Kurenaï, tu as beau être très mignonne, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je sais précisément pourquoi tu as fini dans cet état Kakashi, ajouta-t-il en se reconcentrant sur le ninja copieur. Je pense que nous avons à parler tous les deux, seul à seul. »

Ni Kurenaï, pourtant vexée, ni Asuma déconcerté n'osa s'opposer à la décision de Jiraya et ils sortirent tranquillement de la chambre en assurant à leur ami qu'ils reviendraient prendre de ses nouvelles bientôt.

« Enfin seul, murmura Jiraya de sa voix goguenarde. Alors … Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris d'utiliser Kamui deux fois de suite ? »

Kakashi fit celui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'insinuait son aîné, mais sa moue étonnée ne convainquit personne.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu as entraîné ton Sharingan dès tu as appris par Sasuke que Suishi Uchiha avait réussi à obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan sans passer par la case « j'étripe tout mon clan et je vois pas du tout où est le problème ». Et qu'en plus, il avait développé des techniques extrêmement puissantes. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'à la base, les secrets de ce Dojustu sont la propriété exclusive du clan Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne penses pas que de t'être emparé de la pupille d'Obito était suffisamment embarrassant ? Non, il a fallu que tu développes le Mangekyou Sharingan alors que tu n'as qu'une pupille et pas la moindre goutte de sang Uchiha dans les veines. Et en plus, tu es aller violer leur sanctuaire pour voler les secrets de leurs techniques interdites ! Tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ? »

La voix du vieille homme était cassante et son ton sans appel. Kakashi allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Jiraya lui coupa la parole sans même le laisser se chercher des excuses minables.

« Et ne me dit pas que tu as fais ça pour protéger Sasuke comme tu lui avais promis ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, je ne te croirais pas. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête de piaf ! Minato m'avait expliqué des choses avant de mourir, tu sais. Et je ne suis pas idiot. Toi en revanche, tu es un crétin ! Tu penses épater qui en agissant ainsi, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait changer les choses entre vous ? Sérieusement, dis moi que tu n'es pas aussi naïf sinon je vais croire que Naruto est un surdoué à côté de toi … »

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Il avait mal à la tête et était épuisé de lutter contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il se souvenait chaque fois où il l'avait aperçu après cette fameuse bagarre, instigatrice de tous ses tourments. Il se rappelait la mission de leur deux équipes en parallèle le lendemain de la bagarre. Il se rappelait l'avoir observé et suivi du regard. Il se rappelait s'être nourri de la courbure parfaite de ses reins. Il se rappelait s'être enivré de l'odeur de patchouli de ses cheveux.

Des bribes de souvenirs se matérialisaient devant ses yeux éteints. Il captait chaque image longtemps refoulée pour s'en repaître à l'infini. Il savourait la vision idyllique et enchanteresse que sa mémoire lui offrait des quelques moments volés qu'ils avaient partagés. Son esprit butinait telle une abeille folle, chaque pétale de chaque fleur qu'il conservait au creux de son cœur pour lui offrir les plus belles images de son passé.

Mais la frénésie de la petite abeille se calma lorsqu'elle trouva l'une des plus magnifique rose du jardin. Kakashi se perdit sans retenu dans ce souvenir merveilleux, se laissant envahir par tout ce qu'il s'astreignait à oublier de peur de souffrir. Il oublia Jiraya, il oublia ses blessures, il oublia sa naïveté affolante de croire encore que tout était possible, et il s'abandonna à son souvenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Treason **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Type : Fiction longue, Chapitre 3**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Kakashi/Itachi**

**Résumé : **

**Disclammer : Tout à gugus japonais ^^**

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-Of-Lys**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

_La nuit tombait sur le village de Konoha et Kakashi entrait dans les vestiaires à la suite d'Ibiki. Il était couvert de boue, d'herbe et de sang, beaucoup de sang. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas uniquement celui de ses ennemis, une bonne partie lui appartenait. Il était pétri de courbatures, chaque muscle de son corps, bandé à l'extrême lors des combats et de la fuite de la journée, le brûlait. _

_Il était à bout de force. Sa pupille cachée tirait sous son masque. Il avait abusé du Sharingan cette après midi. Mais il le fallait. La vie d'un ninja de son équipe avait dépendu de son dernier Genjutsu. Il l'avait sauvé in extremis en plongeant leur adversaire dans une illusion. Bien qu'il soit mauvais dans l'utilisation de ce genre de technique avec le Sharingan, préférant la copie des techniques ennemies pour les déstabiliser, cette fois ci, elle lui avait été très utile. _

_Les derniers pas vers les casiers étaient les plus difficiles. Les multiples coupures qui le ravageaient le grattaient et il avait envie de s'arracher par endroit, cette peau rugueuse recouverte de croutes. Chaque inspiration était plus douloureuses que la précédente. Il tentait de contenir le déploiement de ses poumons pour éviter d'endommager davantage les côtes fêlées qui le meurtrissaient. _

_Pensant à tord que sa torture allait prendre fin incessamment sous peu, Kakashi s'avança devant son casier et déverrouilla le cadenas. Mais Ibiki en profita pour lui donner une bonne claque dans le dos, probablement pour le féliciter de ces réflexes excellents et de l'habile commandement de son équipe qui leur avait permis de remporter la mission. _

_Kakashi du se retenir d'attraper le poignet du capitaine pour lui faire une clef de bras et fracasser les os de sa main contre les casiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent un par un. La douleur de son épaule s'insinua le long de son dos meurtris et enflamma sa cage thoracique. Ses blessures avaient été d'importance cette fois encore. Ses yeux se voilèrent quand il pensa à son sensei et ce qu'il lui aurait dit s'il était rentré dans cet été à l'époque. _

_« Félicitation gamin ! Tu auras bientôt autant de cicatrices que moi, railla Ibiki._

_- Gamin ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui t'as sauvé la mise cette fois, grand-père ? Rétorqua Kakashi en grinçant des dents. »_

_Ibiki éclata de rire, et se contenta de lui lancer son gilet de maille à la figure. Il préféra le recevoir sur la tête que de l'attraper. Il avait trop mal pour se formaliser d'une vengeance aussi puérile. Aussi il laissa le vêtement tombé à terre en secouant négligemment la tête. Même sa nuque était douloureuse et il soupçonna une des plaies de son dos d'avoir profiter du mouvement un peu abrupt pour se ré-ouvrir. _

_Kakashi grimaça en essayant de se masser les omoplates. Même lever le coude pour atteindre sa colonne lui découpait les muscles, cisaillant chacun de ses tendons. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir à voix haute et donna un violent coup de poing dans le casier pour dévier ses pensées des douleurs de son thorax. Mais évidemment, s'ouvrir les jointures ne fut pas une idée brillante. _

_Derrière lui, Shikaku Nara sortait des douches et vint le rejoindre en entendant les bruits de la tôle froissée. Innocemment, il s'appuya à côté de lui, contre le casier d'Ibiki et fit face au visage couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupure du ninja copieur et afficha cette moue culpabilisatrice dont tout le monde à part sa femme, avait horreur. _

_« Ça va, Kakashi ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. »_

_Kakashi se tourna lentement vers lui, ménageant au possible ses articulations endolories. Il adressa à l'homme un sourire qui se voulait enjoué mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son épuisement. Il était un capitaine Anbu, il n'avait pas le droit à la faiblesse. Du moins pas en présence des membres de son équipe qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Même si tout en lui trahissait combien il était à bout de force._

_Ce n'était pas une question d'orgueil. C'était une nécessité psychologique. Ses hommes devaient le voir comme un ninja inébranlable. Pas comme le gosse à peine majeur qu'il était en réalité. À leurs yeux il devait en tout temps être le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus rapide et le plus résistant. Ce n'est que sous ces conditions que des hommes avec bien plus d'années et d'expérience que lui acceptait d'obéir aveuglément à ses ordres. _

_Derrière son masque, il devait cacher les années qui le séparaient de ses hommes et combler par sa technique irréprochable et sa capacité quasi absolu à rester de marbre dans tous les situations. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il se cachait toujours derrière ce masque de tissu, ne révélant aux autres qu'un œil dans lequel peu pouvait se targuer d'y lire facilement. _

_« En bien meilleur état que ce que j'avais anticipé en voyant ces trois Jonins foncer sur moi. Mais c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper. Je vais prendre une douche et voir si je n'aurais pas besoin de toi après m'être débarrassé de toute cette boue. _

_- Ce n'est pas prudent, Kakashi. Si tu as des plaies tu risques de déclencher une hémorragie. »_

_Kakashi ne répondit rien. Bien sur que ce n'était pas prudent et ça déclencherait surement une hémorragie, mais à ce moment, il avait juste envie de se noyer un moment sous les jets brûlants d'une douche avant de se rendre sur la tombe des ninjas disparus._

_Il commença à retirer ses vêtements, parlant en même temps à Shikaku en se concentrant sur ce qu'il lui disait pour oublier la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps à chaque mouvement sollicitant un temps soit peut ses épaules ou les muscles de son dos. _

_« Oui je sais que tu peux soigner des plaies à travers une croûte de boue de plusieurs millimètres, conclu-t-il en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Mais enfin, tu vois bien qu'il faut que je nettoie mes plaies de toute façon ? Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que ça va, hein. Quelques égratignures et des coupures à cause des ronces sur la route du retour et c'est à peu près tout. »_

_Bizarre comme Shikaku Nara, contrairement à tous les ninjas qu'ils fréquentaient, ne tombait pas de le panneau et était parfaitement conscient qu'il le menait en bateau. Kakashi aurait pu passer outre cette information et s'engluer à mentir. Ce n'aurait pas été très mature. Mais était-il vraiment assez mature ? _

_« Et s'il se trompe tu pourras toujours lui dire « je t'avais prévenu » avant qu'il tombe dans le coma, intervint Ibiki qui était déjà revenu de la douche et écoutait la conversation depuis le pan de mur derrière le ninja copieur.»_

_Kakashi ricana, terminant de retirer ses vêtements passablement irrécupérables (une blanchisseuse lui avait déjà mentionné qu'elle pourrait pratiquement gagner sa vie juste en rapiéçant et lavant ses uniformes). Il fallait toujours qu'Ibiki se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas. _

_C'était irritant, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'opposer à cette masse de muscles sans la moindre conscience morale, et surtout pas dans cet état. Avec Ibiki, il n'était question que d'esquives, de plus en plus subtiles à mesure qu'il devenait horripilant. _

_« Tu es trop prévenant, Ibiki, railla-t-il. _

_-Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. »_

_Cette dernière réplique le fit sourire. Même si Kakashi était d'un caractère plus sérieux d'ordinaire et qu'Ibiki l'agaçait particulièrement ce soir, la dureté de la mission qu'ils venaient de compléter lui donnait envie de légèreté. Au moins un bref moment de légèreté pendant lequel il pouvait être un adolescent qui riait avec son ainé. _

_Plusieurs hommes ne rentreraient pas ce soir. Des époux n'embrasseraient plus jamais leur femmes, des pères ne borderaient plus jamais leur enfants. __Et avant de faire face au vide que ces ninja avaient laissés, il avait besoin d__'__un dernier moment pour simplement se réjouir d__'__être toujours en vie. _

_Le chagrin et les cauchemars le rattraperait cette nuit avec assez de forces pour venger ces quelques instants de plaisanteries. Il en était douloureusement conscient, mais c__'__était ainsi que fonctionnait le monde des capitaines Anbu. Toujours sourire en public, lécher ses plaies en privé, et pleurer ses morts quand personnes ne pouvait le voir._

_Sans rien ajouter__, Kakashi s'__empara de sa serviette et de ses vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers les douches. Étrangement pour quelqu'un qui mettait un point d'honneur à cacher son visage à tout le monde, il ne montrait aucune pudeur à déambuler complètement nu à travers des vestiaires pleins. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu__'il y avait encore du monde sous les jets brûlants. __Il accrocha son sac de vêtement à un crochet et se glissa sous la pomme de douche d'une cabine libre._

_D'ordinaire, il préférait se doucher sous les douches communes, mais uniquement quand il était seul et qu'il savait pourvoir retirer son masque sans être surpris. Sinon, il choisissait une cabine dans laquelle il pouvait se mettre à nu, au moins quelques instants. Profitant de se moment de solitude régénératrice, il fit glisser le morceau de tissu précautionneusement et le retira par la tête. Il détacha aussi son bandeau et laissa à sa pupille douloureuse le loisir de s'activer à sa guise._

_Il ouvrit les deux robinets au maximum, laissant l__'__eau tiède couler sur lui avec force. Le jet massait ainsi sa peau lacérée en de multiples endroits et ses muscles endoloris. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un soupir de soulagement, laissant la puissance de la douche masser sa gorge. Il observa avec indifférence le sang rougir l'eau qui s'évacuait par le siphon. Il était trop las pour s'inquiéter, trop las pour trouver encore un sens à tout sentiment._

_Une image s'imposa à son esprit, comme souvent ces temps-ci quand il était perturbé par une mission particulièrement difficile ou s'il était confronté à nouveau à la mort. Le sang ruisselait sur son bras, le sourire tendre un peu triste de ce jeune garçon. Et ce regard. Ce regard, pas haineux, non, seulement attristé. En fermant les yeux, Kakashi tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer le souvenir de se garçon d__e Kirigakure__, agonisant, un kunaï planté dans le ventre. Son kunaï._

_Il était si jeune. Trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Kakashi ne lui donnait même pas vingt ans. Qu'avait-il pu connaître de la vie en dehors de la dureté du combat ? Avait-il seulement connu la douceur d'une femme ou la passion brusque d'un homme ? Probablement pas, songea-t-il avec tristesse. Il était mort de sa main sans même savoir ce qu'était la mort. _

_Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. La mort les fauchaient tout, tour à tour, et ils n__'__y pouvaient rien. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter cette désastreuse litanie. Un éternel recommencement qui revenait, inlassablement, faisant souffrir les plus jeunes et les plus innocents, préservant toujours dans une sorte d'ironie morbide, ceux qui sont en fait responsable des massacres._

_Un bruit sourd, suivi d__'__un juron prononcer par une voix grave interpella Kakashi dans ses pensées macabres. Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte de la cabine et jeta un œil furtif aux douches communes. Il vit Itachi Uchiha manquer de tomber puis essayer de se relever en se tenant au mur pour éviter de glisser. _

_Un large hématome sombre s__'__étendait sur son épaule gauche, recouvrant presque totalement le tatouage des Anbu. Kakashi pensait que c'était là sa seule blessure, mais en le voyant boiter et positionner sa jambe droite sans parvenir à plier le genou sous la douche, il se rendit compte qu'Uchiha était peut être plus mal en point qu'il n'y paraissait. _

_Kakashi se redressa, l__'__observant longuement derrière la porte suffisamment close pour masquer sa présence. De toute façon, le capitaine Uchiha ne semblait pas emprunt à se soucier de lui, massant énergiquement son genou douloureux en serrant les dents pour éviter de grimacer._

_Il était si beau, si fin et pourtant si fort. Ses prunelles carmines étincelaient sous la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce, les animant d'un éclat d'indifférence mêlé à un profond désespoir qui pouvait échapper à n'importe qui au premier regard. Kakashi sentit un trouble indescriptible s__'__emparer de lui alors qu'il détaillait les épaules fines, les clavicules saillantes et le torse musclé où coulait l'eau clair. _

_Il se sentait dérangé par cette impression malsaine d'être un voyeur observant dans la raie de lumière de la porte ouverte et délicieusement charmé par cette sensation grisante qui lui brûlait les reins. Il se sentait attiré par Uchiha, imperceptiblement, involontairement mais indubitablement. _

_Peut-être était-ce parce qu__'__il se sentait lié à lui ? Peut être parce qu'il se voyait en lui ? Peut être parce qu'il devinait sa fragilité qui se mêlait à sa force, sa maîtrise complète de lui-même qu'il avait acquis dès son plus jeune âge, sa peur constante de l__'__échec. _

_Il ne comprenait pas cette envie qu'il avait de sortir de la cabine pour passer ses bras autour de ses hanches et le serrer contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin si envahissant, si viscéral de le protéger, de lui éviter la souffrance qu__'__il connaissait. Il aurait voulu le prendre contre lui et l'emmener loin, lui expliquer pourquoi continuer ici le détruirait à petit feu et s'enfuir avec lui. _

_Il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien de lui hormis ce qu'on disait. Son clan, sa famille, ses dons, son génie. Un avenir prometteur pour un ninja d'exception. Une carrière tracée parmi les forces spéciales. La fierté du clan Uchiha et l'avenir de Konoha. Cette rengaine qui se répétait désespérément, génération après génération. Quelques années auparavant, il avait eu droit aux mêmes refrains : le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha, un gamin au talent exceptionnel, le Sharingan qu'il possédait et qu'il avait su dompter sans appartenir au clan Uchiha, son dévouement dans les anbus. _

_C'était écœurant ! Combien de vies allaient-ils briser ? Combien d'enfants innocents et purs allaient-ils souiller en se servant de leurs rêves pour former des tueurs sans conscience ni moral, des machines à tuer qui ne vivront jamais la vie qu'ils mériteraient de vivre. _

_Si jeune, Kakashi avait été confronté à la mort, son père d'abord, Obito ensuite et puis Minato-senseï plus récemment. Et quand on lui avait dit qu'il était doué et qu'il serait un ninja de génie, il s'était enrôlé dans les anbus sans réfléchir, cherchant à trouver sa voie et à combattre un moment l'injustice qui régnait dans son cœur. _

_Aujourd'hui il le regrettait. Il le regrettait amèrement. Si quelqu'un lui avait expliqué ce qu'était réellement la vie d'un ninja des forces spéciales, il aurait peut être réfléchit avant de se condamner à une existence d'ombre, toujours dissimulé derrière un masque, effaçant ses sentiments et ses pensées pour ne devenir qu'une arme. _

_Peut être que s'il avait choisi une autre voie, il serait aujourd'hui à visage découvert entrain de manger avec une bande d'amis et de déguster du saké en riant à quelques blagues. Peut être rentrerait-il tôt chez lui pour retrouver sa femme ou celle qui le deviendrait. Peut être aussi n'aurait-il jamais connu Itachi Uchiha. _

_A cette pensée, ses entrailles remuèrent. Saisi de panique à l'idée que les traits fins du jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais fait sourire, il eut un relent de dégout qui lui donna envie de vomir. Bien qu'il ne connaisse de lui que sa silhouette furtive qui se mouvait avec grâce pour combattre et que ses membres qui se mouvaient avec précision pour tuer du tranchant de la lame de son katana en quelques secondes, Kakashi n'osait imaginer la couleur de ses jours s'il n'avait jamais croisé son regard._

_Il brillait dans les yeux du Uchiha un éclat si puissant de force intérieure et néanmoins si fragile, vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on aurait voulu soufflé sans y parvenir vraiment. Il était surement aussi épuisé que lui, élimé par la vie qu'il avait choisi. Ou pas car Kakashi avait toujours penser qu'Itachi n'était pas devenu anbu de son plein gré. _

_Il paraissait tellement seul. Enfermé dans une bulle plus hermétique encore que la carapace fait de couches successives de masques que Kakashi s'était forgé. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Kakashi était pris d'une envie irrépressible d'aller lui parler. Il imaginait sans peine tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de dire à un ami. Mais il semblait réfractaire à l'idée de se lier à quelqu'un._

_Bien sur, il l'était tous, convaincu que plus les liens étaient forts, plus ça faisait mal quand ils étaient rompus par la mort et le sang. Kakashi en avait déjà fait l'expérience, mais pour autant, il pensait sincèrement qu'il ressortirait plus fort d'une relation avec Itachi. Une sorte de certitude muette que lui hurlait sa conscience alors qu'il n'osait pas franchir la porte pour aller le voir et lui parler._

_Le corps pâle se tordait à présent sous le jet brûlant. La vapeur d'eau envahissait progressivement la pièce, à mesure qu'il tournait le robinet d'eau chaud. Ses cuisses fuselées et son visage emprunt de cette beauté décadente qui le rendait tellement sinistre et fascinant à la fois s'empourpraient, rougis par la morsure de l'eau brûlante. _

_La main de Kakashi descendait lentement le long de son torse pour attraper brusquement son érection douloureuse. Dans ses pensées, il s'approchait de Itachi, se mouvant avec légèreté et embrassait tout son corps du regard. La brûlure dans ses reins s'intensifiait, attisé par la vision enchanteresse de la mousse qui recouvrait Itachi d'une fine pellicule blanche aussi duveteuse qu'un morceau de nuage. _

_Il oublia, bercé par la vision délicate des paumes larges du brun caressant tout son torse avec douceur et volupté, tout ce à quoi il avait pu pensER. Il oublia la mort de ses coéquipiers, il oublia la douleur de ses membres, il oublia le vide de son existence pour se combler un moment de l'illusion qu'un jour ce corps se mouvant tortueusement devant lui, lui appartiendrait, un instant, une heure, une nuit, la vie entière peut être._

_Ses mains pétrissant sa chair s'insinuaient partout sur son corps. L'eau qui le recouvrait, devenait pourpre, brune à mesure que la boue et le sang quittait sa peau. Souillé par la honte d'observer ainsi le ninja qui rinçait à présent son torse glabre, retirant la mousse du dos de sa main et grisé par cette sensation si particulière de voir sans être vu, ses mouvements s'accélèrent. _

_Il aurait voulu être une bulle de savon pour glisser le long du dos d'Itachi, s'insinuer entre ses fesses, s'introduire insidieusement en lui pour se répandre entre ses cuisses, nectar blanchâtre et un peu poisseux qu'il rincerait, effacerait, oublierait en une seconde. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre gonflé, pressant son gland du plat de son pouce, Kakashi fermait les paupières un moment, remplaçant avec délice la bulle de savon par sa langue dans son esprit._

_Lorsqu'il retrouva la réalité à nouveau, ses pupilles dilatées scrutèrent plus attentivement chaque courbe du corps d'albâtre devant lui. Itachi était appuyé contre le carrelage frais. Les carreaux s'imprimaient sur sa chair tant il pressant sa colonne contre le mur. Sa tête penchée en avant, il se cambra pour laisser couler l'eau sur ses mèches ébènes. Son visage disparaissait derrière le rideau sombre que formait ses cheveux soyeux. Kakashi s'imaginait que la courbure de son dos soit provoquer par la rudesse de ses coups de reins. Il se voyait fourrager dans les mèches noires et s'y agripper pour cambrer davantage ce corps contre lui. _

_Le corps plaqué contre la paroi de la cabine, Kakashi perdait la notion du temps. L'eau tiède devint glacée mais il ne sentait pas la morsure du froid sur ses plaies ouvertes. Itachi se releva lentement. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage et ses yeux rougis avaient essuyés beaucoup de larme. A ce moment précis, il était vulnérable, d'une fragilité sans pareille et il avait besoin de lui. Kakashi se mordit la lèvre au sang pour retenir le geignement qui l'aurait trahi et accélera la cadence une dernière fois. Son poignet se bloqua et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa queue. Son ventre courbaturé se contracta et dans un spasme, un frisson qui courra le long de son échine, il jouit. Le liquide blanc nacré rejoignit le sang, la boue et les larmes que l'orgasme avait fait couler avant de s'évacuer paresseusement par le siphon. _

_Kakashi secoua son membre redevenu flasque, aidant les dernières gouttes de sperme à rejoindre les tuyauteries. Il leva ses pupilles assombries par le plaisir. Itachi était parti. Seul le jet de sa propre douche brisait le silence des vestiaires qui devaient être vide à présent. Honteux et déçu par sa lâcheté de ne pas avoir osé rejoindre le brun pour lui parler, il se sentait pathétique d'être resté derrière cette porte alors qu'il se consumait pour lui. L'eau qui coulait sur ses épaules le brûlait tant elle était glacée. _

_Lentement, ses gestes redevenus immensément douloureux, il sortit de la douche. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre son masque, ni de s'enrouler dans une serviette, il savait qu'il était seul. Il marcha à pas lourds jusqu'aux lavabos. Il s'accorda dans cet instant de dégout pour lui-même, un bref coup d'œil au miroir. Il ne le faisait jamais, sachant pertinemment que les cicatrices qui le marquaient rappelaient chaque fois à son souvenir, la morsure des lames découpant la chair. _

_Il frissonna, passa rapidement ses vêtements de repos et remis le masque avant de quitter les vestiaires par la petite porte du côté. Il allait rejoindre le cimetière et jamais il ne su que dans l'ombre d'un pan de mur, Itachi l'avait observé et en apercevant les boursoufflures blanchâtres, il avait souri._

* * *

><p>Kakashi soupira alors qu'il émergeait difficilement de son souvenir. Bien sur, Jiraya avait tout compris et il était inutile de faire semblant avec lui. Il avait ce regard étrange quand il le fixait, celui qu'enfant Kakashi avait souvent observé quand le vieil homme s'inquiétait pour son senseï.<p>

À chaque fois que Minato se retrouvait à l'hôpital, Jiraya venait immanquablement lui rendre visite dès le premier jour. Il s'asseyait au bord de la fenêtre et la plupart du temps, il ne disait rien, scrutant le blond de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux dans un soupir. Et puis les deux hommes restaient là, dans un silence total, se transmettant par le regard tout ce qui les tourmentait. La pureté de la franchise qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était absolue.

Un lien fort unissait un maitre et son élève, Kakashi en avait lui-même fait l'expérience auprès de Minato, mais la relation que Jiraya entretenait avec le blond était plus forte que cela. C'était un lien que même la mort n'avait pu rompre. Un attachement, une reconnaissance de soi dans le regard de l'autre, une résonance de ses propres pensés à travers l'autre. Comme un lien père/fils indéfectible qui transparaissait parfois de la relation qui étaient initialement la leur.

Alors, en souvenir de Minato-senseï qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son élève, et l'avait traité avec le plus grand des respects, Kakashi se força à être honnête avec Jiraya, au moins pour honorer sa mémoire et tous les espoirs qu'il avait fondé en lui.

« Vous savez très bien pour qui je fais tous ça, Jiraya-sama. Je ne vous mentirais pas, ça ne servirait à rien, soupira Kakashi en fuyant le regard accusateur du sannin.

- Tu es conscient que tout ça n'a aucun sens ? Que ça ne changera pas le passé et que ça ne vous offrira pas un avenir pour autant. Tu as du faire un choix à un moment de ta vie, tu l'as fais. A présent, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Si tu regrettes d'être rester à Konoha, pars, vas-t-en. Mais tu ne le récupéreras pas de cette façon. »

Il fit une pause et vit l'ombre du remord traverser le regard triste de Kakashi. Même si ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait mal, il fallait qu'il se montre clair et ferme. Kakashi ne mettait pas en péril que sa propre vie. Et puis, lui-même comprenait mieux que personne sa situation …

« C'est fini Kakashi. Terminé. La seule chose à laquelle tu peux te raccrocher si tu veux soigner ta peine, c'est la promesse que tu lui as faite. Je peux te poser une question Kakashi ? »

Ce n'était pas habituel que Jiraya prenne des gants et s'adresse à lui avec tant de prévenance. Kakashi hocha la tête signifiant son accord et attendit que le couperet tombe.

« Si tu devais le croiser à nouveau, pourrais-tu le tuer pour sauver un membre de ton équipe ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et une tension malsaine compressa la poitrine du ninja copieur. Évidemment, il s'était déjà poser cette question, des millions de fois même. Mais même aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la réponse. Le regard penaud, il plongea ses prunelles baignées de larmes dans celles de son ainé.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien du tout. »

Et sans un mot, à travers un regard aussi intense que bouleversant, Jiraya lui fit comprendre que la décision s'imposait à lui, implicitement via le choix qu'il avait fait de protéger Konoha. Kakashi dut faire face à une vérité qu'il tâchait de refouler et l'émotion et la rancœur qui le submergèrent eurent raison de sa conscience.

Hébété, incapable de se ressaisir, il laissa les larmes déferler sur ses joues. Un bruissement fin de tissu et une rafale de vent lui signifiant que Jiraya était parti, motivé par une pudeur tacite entre eux. Mieux que personne, il comprenait la souffrance de Kakashi, et avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit affronter ses propres démons, Jiraya se retourna sur la chambre d'hôpital.

Perdu dans ses regrets et ses remords, Kakashi se laissa tomber lourdement sur son oreiller et ferma les paupières. L'obscurité envahit aussitôt son esprit avant que de nouvelles formes et de nouvelles couleurs se présentent à lui. Son souvenir le plus précieux, jalousement gardé au plus profond de son cœur bien que longtemps refoulé, jaillissait à présent des tréfonds de sa mémoire et s'imposa à lui comme une nausée écœurante que seul un sommeil de plomb aurait pu contenir.

Esclave du désir profond de voir ces images défilées à l'infini devant ses yeux dans une sorte d'intimité morbide entre lui et lui-même, il abandonna toutes résistances mentales et se laissa bercer un instant par ce temps merveilleux où il avait été heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Treason **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Type : Fiction longue, Chapitre 4**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Kakashi/Itachi**

**Résumé : **

**Disclammer : Tout à gugus japonais ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

_Kakashi tournait en rond dans le quartier général des Anbus depuis son retour de mission. Il était tard et il pensait être seul dans le bâtiment. Mais il avait tort car un jeune homme poussa la porte épaisse qui séparait le bureau du couloir. Le ninja avait une serviette humide autour du cou et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient trempés. Il portait un kimono aux armoiries de son clan, parfaitement ajusté à la taille et aux épaules. _

_Sa démarche trahissait sa fatigue et, comme il était rare que les Anbus gardent des masques à l'intérieur des murs du quartier général, Kakashi avait tout loisir de contempler les traits tirés d'Itachi Uchiha. Des traits d'ailleurs très agréables et harmonieux, qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à le déconcentrer depuis une certaine soirée dans les douches des vestiaires du quartier général. _

_« Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il gentiment en reportant son regard sur les documents devant lui. »_

_Il avait remarqué que le ninja se sentait plus à l'aise quand il ne le regardait pas. Pour une raison étrange qu'il ne parvenait à élucider, depuis quelques temps, Itachi semblait mal à l'aise dès qu'il portait son attention sur lui. Comme s'il devinait ce qui se cachait sous son masque et prenait peur._

_« Pas meilleur que la tienne si tu es encore là, conclut le brun en se dirigeant vers les classeurs à clapet. Alors combien ? _

_-Un seul. Un éclaireur, un ninja sensoriel. » _

_Itachi commença par prendre un dossier rouge. Les pochettes en carton de cette couleur signalaient les pertes d'effectifs et les demandes de remplacements urgent. _

_« Un mednin, répondit-il sombrement. »_

_En effet, s'était toujours urgent de remplacer le médecin d'une équipe. Kakashi était troublé d'apercevoir de la peine dans le regard voilé du Uchiha. Ainsi donc, comme il s'en doutait depuis quelques temps déjà, sa réputation de ninja glacial sans la moindre compassion n'était qu'un leurre, une apparence. _

_Car seul face à la cruelle vérité, Itachi souffrait de la perte d'un membre de son équipe. Le ninja copieur se doutait bien qu'il s'était construit cette carapace pour se protéger de la douleur que représentait la mort d'un coéquipier. Bien qu'il joue à l'insensible, il se révélait qu'Itachi était exactement comme lui. Un garçon trop jeune pour assumer si tôt la mort et la souffrance au cœur de leur métier._

_« Je suis désolé, souffla doucement Kakashi, résistant à l'envie de se lever et de rejoindre Itachi, ne serrait-ce que pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule. _

_Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais constatant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, même pas un signe de tête, Kakashi se replongea dans ses propres dossiers. Itachi fit volte face, lui tournant le dos, et soupira au vue du travail administratif qui l'attendait. _

_Il alla s'asseoir derrière l'un des quatre secrétaires de la pièce. Son épuisement était perceptible au son de ses pas et sa légère irrégularité confirma à Kakashi qu'il boitait légèrement. Le ninja copieur releva les yeux. La démarche pataude d'habitude nonchalante du brun montrait combien il semblait souffrir. Surement un problème à le cheville, conclut Kakashi à force de l'observer._

_Itachi qui sentait le regard lourd du ninja copieur pesait sur son dos, se força à marcher plus vite pour rejoindre le siège salvateur qui soulagerait sa jambe. Une fois à peu près à son aise, il s'attaqua au remplissage d'à peu près tous les formulaires nécessaires : les fiches bleues pour le certificat de décès, les rouleaux pour les rapports de missions, les demandes de remplacements, etc. _

_Kakashi releva à nouveau les yeux quand il perçu le grattement de sa plume sur le papier. Il surprit les quelques rotations d'épaule que le brun tentait précautionneusement en grimaçant. Il avait l'air d'être blessé à l'épaule aussi. Il fini par reposer son stylo et massa le membre incriminé en retenant un gémissement plaintif. _

_« Nous sommes là pour un bon moment encore, alors, tenta Kakashi pour briser la glace._

_- J'en ai peur, oui._

_- Je peux te donner quelques choses pour ton épaule si tu veux ! proposa Kakashi. »_

_Itachi se retourna lentement pour éviter de meurtrir davantage son articulation douloureuse et plongea son regard pénétrant dans les prunelles de son ainé. Il sembla hésiter un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne savait pas comment juger la gentillesse gratuite et spontanée venant de personnes étrangères à son clan. _

_Parmi les Uchiha, il était aimé, admiré, et tout le monde était prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. Mais chez les Anbus, il était un capitaine anonyme, meneur d'hommes qui avaient parfois deux fois son âge, et il doutait qu'un quelconque esprit de camaraderie pu s'élever d'un tel environnement de suspicion. _

_Mais dès le début, le jeune capitaine Hatake s'était montré cordial et poli. Puis, leur relation de bonne entente avait passée un cap. Un jour en mission, Hatake lui avait sauvé la vie, comme ça, sans réfléchir s'il se mettait lui-même en danger ou s'il risquait la mort. _

_Et le pire était probablement qu'Hatake n'avait jamais su qu'il l'avait sauvé lui. Puisque ce jour là, il était en mission d'infiltration, camouflé par un Henge lui donnant l'apparence d'une jeune fille bien proportionnée à la fâcheuse tendance de faire voler ses cheveux autour d'elle pour faire tomber les hommes comme des papillons. Heureusement qu'Hatake n'était pas du genre à tomber le masque pour convoler avec la première belle fleur venue en plein milieu d'une mission, sans quoi Itachi se serait retrouvé dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. _

_Tout ça pour dire qu'Hataka s'était toujours montré plus qu'avenant à son égard, le comprenant sans un mot, juste d'un regard. C'était comme le jour où ils s'étaient « battus » l'un contre l'autre pour amuser la galerie. Kakashi avait su lire dans ses pupilles qu'il ne souhaitait pas montrer sa véritable puissance à ses hommes, et il s'était mis à un niveau inférieur (qui était déjà hallucinant pour le commun des ninjas) et avait joué le jeu, alors qu'il aurait pu l'écraser et l'humilier devant son équipe s'il l'avait voulu. Et puis, il eut ce fameux jour dans les vestiaires. Il s'était senti observé en prenant sa douche … Il ne pouvait jurer qu'il se soit passé ce qu'il cru qu'il s'était passé. Néanmoins, ce jour là, il avait vu son vrai visage._

_Depuis ce jour, Itachi se sentait troublé quand il apercevait les dessins du masque canin que portait son ainé. Et bien qu'il ait toujours été un solitaire, il avait ressenti qu'un lien, aussi inexplicable qu'incongru, l'unissait à Kakashi et le poussait à rechercher sa compagnie. Alors, abandonnant toute réflexion orgueilleuse sur la nécessité pour un ninja de faire face à sa propre souffrance, il accepta d'un souffle l'aide que lui apportait gentiment son ainé. _

_Kakashi, qui était bizarrement ravi de cette réponse, se leva brusquement de son siège. Il se dirigea vers l'antichambre dans lequel reposait son sac à dos et en sonda le fond du plat de la main, évitant la coupure d'une dizaine de shurikens, pour trouver le petit pot qu'il cherchait. C'était un onguent qu'il avait confectionné lui-même. Il s'agissait d'une recette de famille que même les Nara lui enviaient. Il avait d'ailleurs promis à Shikaku__qu'à sa mort, s'il n'avait aucun héritier de sang, il lui léguerait la formule. _

_Il sortit enfin de la petite pièce, le remède calé au creux de sa paume. Kakashi contourna les premiers bureaux pour rejoindre celui, le plus éloigné de la porte, où Itachi était assis. Ses grands yeux étaient encore plus cernés que d'ordinaire, et la détresse dans ses pupilles était peu commune. Kakashi sentit son cœur s'emballer quand les yeux noirs le fixèrent, une étincelle de joie quasiment imperceptible transformant instantanément son visage morose. Ses traits fins ressortaient lorsque les plis profonds qui marquaient son front s'effaçaient au profil d'un sourire enfantin._

_« Ça sent la fleure d'oranger. Je vais sentir la galette de rois, plaisanta le jeune homme, étrangement détendu si on prenait en compte que personne à part son cousin Uchiha Suishi, ne pouvait l'approcher d'aussi près. »_

_Kakashi ricana devant ce constat candide. Contournant le dossier de la chaise qui le séparait du brun, il lui fit face, et plongea une seconde son regard dans le sien. Puis, s'assurant qu'Itachi ne bronchait pas, il repoussa le tissu de son kimono, dénudant son épaule afin de déposer son onguent. _

_Dès qu'il sentit la paume de Kakashi sur sa peau, Itachi sursauta, se reculant d'instinct. Mais il se retrouva bloqué par le dossier de sa chaise et ne put s'éloigner davantage. Se flagellant mentalement de se montrer si vulnérable auprès de son ainé, il gémit : _

_« Kakashi-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je t'applique de l'onguent, répondit Kakashi le plus sérieusement possible. »_

_Intérieurement, il se retenait d'éclater de rire face à la pudeur enfantine d'Itachi qui remontait brusquement son kimono jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur puisque son empressement l'avait obliger à mobiliser l'épaule douloureuse. _

_« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, balbutia Itachi en tentant de saisir le petit pot dans la main de son ainé. »_

_Mais au lieu d'attraper fièrement la pommade, il se laissa berner par la feinte de Kakashi et ne put que manquer de tomber de sa chaise puisque le ninja copieur avait retiré le pot de son champs d'action quelques secondes auparavant. Kakashi nota combien le brun devait être épuisé et courbaturé pour tomber dans un piège aussi ridiculement prévisible. _

_Aussi, il ignora ces protestations et s'approcha à nouveau pour écarter le pan de tissu. La peau d'Itachi semblait douce et crémeuse mais Kakashi se retint de l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts, juste pour en apprécier la texture. La douche chaude que le brun avait pris avant d'arriver avait légèrement rougi la chair d'ordinaire très pâle. Kakashi serra les dents, essayant de toutes ses forces de refouler la scène que sa mémoire voulait présenter à ses rétines. _

_« Non, toi tu remplis tes papiers. Sinon, on va en avoir pour des heures. Et puis ça ne sert à rien que tu te contorsionne pour t'appliquer la pommade, tu ne feras qu'abimer davantage ton épaule ! » _

_Après un petit moment durant lequel Itachi tendit timidement son épaule à son ainé, il réfléchit à la question qui lui remuait les entrailles et cherchait un moyen de l'exprimer le plus sobrement possible. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand les mains de Kakashi, réchauffées par l'onguent à l'odeur sucré, se posèrent sur son épaule douloureuse pour commencer à la masser en douceur. _

_« Kakashi-san ?_

_- Hum ? Fit le ninja copieur en essayant de se soustraire à la contemplation des muscles du dos d'Itachi qui saillait sous le tissu du kimono et qui roulaient sous ses doigts._

_- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »_

_Kakashi, songeur, se demandait comment répondre à pareille question, alors que ses doigts pétrissaient doucement les muscles fins, prenant soin de ne pas occasionner davantage de souffrances au brun. Il pouvait entendre les secondes s'écouler à travers les tic-tac incessant de l'horloge, marquant à jamais dans sa mémoire les instants qu'il partageait avec Itachi. Ce moment était étrange et l'osmose inexplicable qui les unissaient semblait vouloir sortir de l'ombre et s'afficher au grand jour. C'était peut-être à son tour d'agir pour permettre à quelque chose de plus fort de voir le jour entre eux … Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre lâche comme la dernière fois, ou il s'en voudrait toute sa vie !_

_« Je suis un ninja des forces spéciales, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Mais j'ai parfois besoin d'agir avec mon cœur, motivé par mes seuls sentiments. Ma vie se résume à faire couler le sang et à laver celui dont je suis couvert. Mes hommes et moi devons toujours garder une distance, car je peux avoir à leur demander de se sacrifier pour l'équipe. Tous les jours, je peux perdre l'un d'entre eux. Je ne pourrais jamais faire correctement mon travail si mes émotions interviennent. Mais avec toi c'est différent. Tu es un autre capitaine, je n'aurais jamais à te donner d'ordre. Je peux être moi même sans crainte à tes côtés. Je peux laisser parler mon cœur … » _

_Itachi n'osa rien dire après la tirade de son ainé. Son cœur s'était emballé et sa respiration s'était accélérée, sa poitrine se soulevant en rythme des mouvements des doigts de Kakashi sur son épaule. Les phrases qu'il avait prononcé avec une franchise et une vulnérabilité déconcertante avait touché le brun en profondeur, remuant des souvenirs blessant enfouis au fond de sa mémoire. Kakashi avait raison. _

_« Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, Kakashi-san, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de me méfier du moindre geste suspect que j'ai oublié ce qu'était un contact normal avec un autre être humain. Autre que le chuintement d'un sabre qui déchire l'abdomen d'un ennemi pour répandre ses tripes sur le sol. Ou le bruissement de la lame qui tranche une gorge avant que ne résonne le glouglou écœurant de son sang qui s'écoule le long de son cou et imbibe ses tissus. »_

_Kakashi sourit. Il ne pouvait dire si la description que faisait Itachi de leur travail le divertissait ou le dégoutait. Lui-même se retrouvait dans son discours et ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une certain exaltation à l'évocation de ses sons qui peuplaient son quotidien, l'animant lors des combats d'une rage de vaincre et du soif de sang qui le faisait s'interroger parfois sur la normalité de ses réactions. _

_Si jeunes élevés dans le sang et les larmes, avaient-ils vraiment pu apprendre à ressentir et à vivre ce que les enfants normaux avaient pu connaitre ? Itachi était la fierté suprême de son clan, et portait le poids de sa famille sur ses épaules depuis son entrée à l'académie. Et lui, fils unique du Croc Blanc du Konoha, progéniture médiocre d'un héros, puis batard galeux de celui qui avait déshonoré son sang. _

_Ils avaient tout deux vécus ce que certains ninjas plus âgés ne vivraient jamais. Ils avaient côtoyé la haine, la vengeance, la destruction, la guerre au profit d'un pays ou d'un autre, pour une frontière franchie ou un village attaqué. Ils avaient connu ce qu'il y avait de plus vil dans le cœur des hommes sans connaitre l'amour désintéressée d'une âme pure ou simplement la gentillesse dans un sourire sincère. _

_Bien sur ils étaient seuls, seuls face au vide émotionnel de leur existence de lutte et de chaos. Seuls à se battre pour survivre dans un monde qui ne voulait que leur trépas. Survivre pour Konoha, survivre pour leur clan, survivre pour la mémoire d'un proche défunt. Finalement, vivaient-il vraiment pour eux ? Pouvaient-ils rêver à autre chose qu'une existence servile, esclave d'un monde qui ne les comprendrait jamais, et qui les utiliserait comme des pions, inconscients d'avoir briser leur vie juste à son commencement ?_

_Kakashi se demanda un instant si Itachi partageait sa vision des choses. Surement, oui. C'était un garçon brillant, promis à un avenir fabuleux. Dans un sens, ils avaient tout deux ce que beaucoup rêvaient d'avoir, mais rêvaient d'un bonheur simple qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais. Kakashi s'était fait ces réflexions des dizaines de fois, et pourtant, il était toujours là, marqué par l'encre comme membre des forces spéciales. Il aurait pu décidé d'arrêter, mais il ne le faisait pas. _

_« La méfiance, c'est ce qui nous garde en vie, conclut-il gravement avant de changer de sujet. Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles « Kakashi-san » ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard quand tu dis ça. C'est à cause des cheveux gris, hun ? Gaï me dit tout le temps que je devrais les teindre, mais vu ses goûts vestimentaires, j'hésite … » _

_Itachi esquissa un faible sourire. Les mains habiles de Kakashi parvenaient à apaiser quelque peu ses souffrances et il essayait de s'abandonner à ce moment de détente, plaisir rare dans son existence morne. Il tentait de chasser de sa mémoire le souvenir bouleversé de l'image dans le miroir, du visage de Kakashi …_

_« Non ne les teint pas, répondit le brun précipitamment. Ça fait parti de ton charme, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné. _

_- De mon charme ? Répéta Kakashi en haussant un sourcil. »_

_La surprise lui fit faire un pas de côté et rabattre un peu trop fort son bras contre son torse. Kakashi se raidit alors, imperceptiblement pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour Itachi qui se rendit immédiatement compte que son ainé aussi souffrait._

_« Tu as mal aux côtes, constata le brun. »_

_Ce n'était pas une question, il avait dû remarquer également la façon dont il tressaillait involontairement à chaque mouvement de flexions. _

_« Si jamais on te le demande, sauter d'une falaise n'est pas nécessairement une bonne solution de repli en cas d'attaque aérienne surprise. »_

_Itachi tendit la main vers son ainé et s'empara du pot de crème qu'il n'eut pas la force de retirer de sa portée à nouveau. Il se leva pour faire face à Kakashi et trempa les doigts dans l'onguent. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, et Kakashi consentit à décroiser ses bras de sa poitrine et présenter son torse meurtri aux doigts fins du brun. Malgré sa réticence, il laisse Itachi ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son manteau sans manche et glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt en résille qui lui collait au corps._

_« Détend-toi un peu ! Je t'ai bien laissé masser mon épaule tout à l'heure, se moqua le brun en rigolant doucement._

_- Ouai, mais moi j'ai presque finit de remplir ma paperasse, bafouilla Kakashi, mal à l'aise. Toi tu viens de commencer. J'ai aucune excuse !_

_-Tu rougies, Kakashi-san, souffla Itachi en souriant. »_

_Le brun poussa le vice jusqu'à demander d'un regard à son ainé de retirer le tee-shirt de mailles fines qui l'empêchait de recouvrir toute la zone douloureuse de pommade. Maugréant dans sa barbe, Kakashi retira pourtant le vêtement, offrant son torse glabre au regard inquisiteur du brun qui ne se priva pas de le détailler outrageusement. Kakashi commençait à sentir ses entrailles s'agiter et la brûlure qui apparaissait au creux des ses reins ne fit que s'accentuer au fil du temps. Il devait rester calme, bien respiré, sans quoi il ne pourrait contenir la pulsion qui vivait cacher au fond de lui depuis la fameuse soirée dans les douches._

_« Toutes ces cicatrices … »_

_Ses mains rendues rêches par les cals dus à l'entrainement n'étaient pourtant pas désagréable lorsqu'elles effleuraient insidieusement son ventre. Les doigts déviaient parfois de leur objectif, suivant une marque de brûlure où le contour boursoufflé d'une vieille entaille de katana. Kakashi soupira au contact brûlant de la peau du brun sur la sienne et de l'apaisement du baume sur ses côtes cassées. Si le brun continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps._

_Son souffle rendu erratique par les soins d'Itachi, Kakashi peinait à respirer et son esprit se voilait à mesure que le massage devenait caresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brûlure dans son ventre devint insoutenable et il finit par interrompre le brun en posant simplement ses mains sur les siennes. _

_Sans un mot, Itachi colla son corps au sien, dénouant délicatement la ceinture qui maintenait son kimono fermé. Kakashi sentit le tissu glissé le long du corps gracile du brun qui se retrouvait complètement nu contre lui. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux, ni de masquer son corps de ses bras. Il s'offrait à lui, il lui offrait la pureté de son âme. Peut être même l'amour désintéressé derrière un sourire sincère …_

_Kakashi en avait tellement rêver ! Maitenant, il avait envie d'y croire. Cependant, il n'osait pas bouger. Il laissait Itachi s'approcher de son visage et plonger ses pupilles carmines dans les siennes. L'excitation avait déclenché son Sharingan, en même temps que ceux du brun s'étaient activés. _

_Ses mains fines courraient le long de son torse, remontant chacune des côtes sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elles atteignirent sa gorge, qu'elles caressèrent, appréciant la vigueur du sang qui coulait dans ses carotides en appuyant doucement. _

_Itachi contemplait la vie à travers la chair d'un homme. C'était la première fois qu'il pressait ses pouces contre une artère pour sentir simplement la pulsation rythmée d'un cœur qui bat pour lui, au lieu de constater que la mort envahissait un corps qu'il avait lui-même déchiré. _

_Il se sentait vivant, comme jamais ! Il était à l'origine du pouls qui battait sous ses doigts. C'était lui qui le faisait s'emballer au gré de ses caresses. Ses mains n'étaient donc pas condamner à blesser, à détruire et à tuer. Elles pouvaient aussi donner du plaisir et offrir ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur. _

_Le sentiment nouveau qui gonflait ses poumons d'oxygène et qui brûlait ses entraines lui donnait envie d'enlacer ce corps chaud contre le sien pour s'assurer qu'il lui était possible de donner un peu et non de prendre toujours. L'émotion le submergeait comment rarement, lui serrant la gorge et mouillant ses pupilles de larmes de joie. _

_Itachi parvint enfin à poser ses paumes sur les joues rougies de son ainé pour faire glisser doucement le masque qui le séparait de ce visage qu'il désirait voir sourire pleinement. Et auquel il pourrait répondre d'un sourire sincère et franc qui libérerait son cœur de toutes ses tensions qui le meurtrissaient jour après jour. _

_Kakashi ne protesta pas et laissa le tissu glissé le long de son menton. Il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de son visage, plus envie de se cacher. Devant Itachi, il voulait être entier, être lui-même sans artifices et sans leurres. Les cicatrices boursoufflées qui coupaient ses lèvres, ils les oubliaient au profit des doigts fins qui les caressaient tendrement._

_Itachi le regardait avec une sérénité qui traduisait sa propre paix intérieure et qui l'incitait à s'abandonner à la sensation rassurante de tenir un corps palpitant au creux de ses bras. C'était nouveau pour eux deux, aussi intense que bouleversant, et pourtant pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu que ce moment cesse._

_Kakashi ne pouvait quitter les prunelles du brun des yeux, envouté par toutes les émotions qui se succédaient dans son regard. La peur, l'appréhension, l'envie, le désir, la joie, le bonheur, la reconnaissance, la paix. Il ne pouvait que sourire d'ébahissement, ému par ses sensations qu'il lui offrait de partager d'un simple regard. _

_Toutes ces pensées qu'il avait lui-même perçues alors qu'il regardait le brun, dans la pénombre d'un pan de mur, derrière une porte close. Mais bien loin de cette scène surréaliste où il l'observait, avide d'un corps qui ne serait jamais sien, voyeur dissimulé par la buée qui flottait dans l'air, Kakashi pouvait à loisir toucher ce corps qui se blottissait à présent contre son torse._

_Ses mains, avides d'explorer cette chair offerte à la pulpe de ses doigts, voyagèrent le long du dos, découvrant avec ravissement la courbure de ses reins où il glissa un bras protecteur. Kakashi s'égara ensuite à remonter ses cuisses fuselées, palpant les muscles fermes de ses fesses qui frémissaient d'un doux frisson. La sensation de cette peau contre la sienne qui répondait à ses caresses était grisante._

_Itachi se cambrait contre lui, collant chaque parcelle vierge de tendresse au corps encore vêtu de son ainé. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent doucement autour de sa taille, prenant appuie sur le bureau derrière eux pour grimper dans ses bras. Il se maintenait à sa nuque, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ses mèches argent._

_Kakashi se laissait étreindre par la moiteur de ce corps transit de désir qui l'enlaçait avec la force du désespoir. Il ne put qu'attraper ses hanches pour le serrer fermement contre lui. Il voulait l'aimer, le protéger, essayer au moins. Ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, ils oubliaient leur douleur, ils oubliaient leurs souffrances._

_Alors que leur front collés permettaient à leur visage toujours unis par le regard de fusionner, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa franchir la distance qui les séparaient. La peur de tomber dans un tourbillon qui les dépasserait, de se laisser emporter par une vague immense qui torturerait leur esprit plus qu'elle n'apaiserait leurs sens. _

_Mais au diable leurs peurs, il serait bientôt tant de les affronter ! Kakashi s'avança en même temps qu'Itachi, inclinant légèrement la tête. Leurs lèvres ne firent d'abord que s'effleurer, s'apprivoisant d'un contact léger et aérien. Puis la chaleur de cette étreinte et l'envie de découvrir l'autre en profondeur vainquis la crainte de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Itachi entrouvrit la bouche et Kakashi laissa sa langue s'y insinuer, trouver sa compagne pour la séduire dans une danse lascive. _

_Itachi échappa un gémissement et ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche davantage, offrant à Kakashi le loisir de s'y engouffrer avec délice et gouter au parfum de ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation plus plaisante et la douleur qui réveillait ses cuisses humides lui en promit d'autres, plus belles, plus puissantes, plus intenses, plus merveilleuses encore. _

_Kakashi lui offrait ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu et au rythme de ses coups de reins, il souhaita au plus profond de son cœur, que jamais, jamais cette douce torture ne cesserait. Il voulait rester contre ce torse massif, enserrer dans ses bras forts, blotti au creux de sa nuque alors que Kakashi fouillait ses entrailles du plus profond de son âme. _

_Ce n'était pas qu'un corps à corps brûlant, que des chairs qui claquaient, que des torses couverts de sueurs qui glissaient l'un contre l'autre, que des doigts qui emprisonnaient une paume, que des gémissements rauques et des halètements erratiques, que des dents qui se plantaient dans un gorge offerte, que des vas et vient profonds et rudes les expédiant dans les étoiles. _

_Non c'était bien plus que ça, tellement plus. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire combien ils se sentaient vivants. Le décrire l'aurait dénaturer, l'expliquer aurait dissipé la magie, le comprendre était impossible, mais ensemble, l'un dans l'autre, ils fusionnaient, apprenant pour la première fois ce que c'était qu'aimer …_

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il revoyait cette scène inlassablement, encore et encore. Elle revenait en lui, en images et en sons, plus vibrante et intense qu'une puissante agonie.<p>

Dans le silence relatif de l'hôpital en pleine nuit, meublé par les pas des infirmières dans la salle de gardes, les gémissements des patients, le couinement de la roue d'un brancard ou le grésillement d'un néon, Kakashi ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans se repasser le film de cette soirée où tout avait commencé. Le début de la fin en soit.

Alors il ouvrait les yeux, cherchant dans le plafond une inspiration quelconque au sommeil. A mesure que le temps passait et qu'il se familiarisait avec les sons répétitifs du monitoring à côté de lui, il perçut ce qui avait ramené le souvenir à sa mémoire.

L'odeur. Pas celle de désinfectant et de javelle, bien qu'il en soit accoutumé. Non, plutôt ce parfum âcre et capiteux qui flottait dans l'air, l'odeur du sang frais, cette fragrance écœurante présage d'une hécatombe. Il y avait du avoir des morts cette nuit, beaucoup de morts.

Kakashi essayait d'imaginer le parfum envoutant de la fleur d'oranger qui imbibait sa chair veloutée une soirée claire, comme celle qui ne voulait pas revoir. Il cherchait à retrouver la douceur du souvenir de leur première nuit, combattant sans cesse les images de celle qu'il ne voulait surtout pas revoir.

La nuit qui les avait unis contre celle qui les avait détruits. Qui l'avait détruit lui. Mais il ne parvint pas à oublier cette exhalaison insupportable de chair morte et d'hémoglobine. Il voyait sans même savoir, les corps formant des charniers et le sang coulant en de nombreuses rivières carmines qui infiltraient la terre brune.

L'odeur du massacre, l'odeur de la haine en acte et avec elle le bruit des os qui craquent, le chuintement des armes blanches qui transpercent des organes, le glouglou des tripes dégueulant d'un abdomen béant, le crépitement des brasiers détruisant tout.

Non ! NON ! Il ne voulait pas revoir cette nuit, il n'en n'aurait pas la force. Pourtant ses paupières étaient lourdes. La journée avait été longue, il était épuisé. Lutter ne servirait à rien, le sommeil l'emporterait et il serait bientôt engloutis par la morbidité macabre de ses souvenirs …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


End file.
